Holding On For Now
by seddiefan11
Summary: Ellie and Spinelli get into another fight over the idea of kids, due to Spinelli constantly brining it up. When he upsets Ellie too much he knows he can't lose her so he must rush to an apology. One Shot. Spellie.


Spinelli exited the elevator on the tenth floor of General Hospital and walked out. He ran over to the nurses desk and approached Epiphany Johnson, head nurse.

"Greetings Epiphany!" Spinelli said to the lady who looked back at him with an unhappy expression.

"What do you want Jackal?" She asked him annoyed by his presence in the hospital. She was sorting through some medical binders as well, multitasking.

"Is Ellie in her lab?" He asks needing to know. This wasn't just a random visit to surprise Ellie, it was an important visit. Spinelli needed to make things right after the argument they had.

Although trying to avoid the topic of kids he had managed to bring the topic up and it upset her a lot.

"If it makes you go away, yes she is in the lab." Epiphany says to him rudely.

"Excellence!" He responds giddy and runs off down the hall to find his red headed love.

Spinelli darting down the hospital halls begins to think over how to apologize and handle Ellie, who although is sweet, can get very feisty when mad. Bringing up the argument meant bringing up the whole kids issue, which isn't a good issue for the two of them. In Fact the issue could be fatal to their relationship.

For Ellie no kids was final, and for Spinelli he couldn't handle it being final, part of the fact he would bring up the subject Ellie hated. Ellie feared it to, not dealing with it, meant they could stay happy, and that's what she wanted and she figured he would want that more than children too.

He turns the corner and see's the door in plain sight. He rushes over to it and turns the knob to see Ellie standing there by a cart she was loading full of things. She looks up from it and notices her boyfriend in the doorway. She is clearly not over anything by the way she rolls her eyes and continues on with her task without a hello.

"Ellie can we converse a moment about our quarrel prior to?" Spinelli asks her as she continues to ignore him.

"It would be in our best interest to resolve things, that's why I came down here." Spinelli tells her softly hoping for any response.

"I think it would have been in our interest to just keep things how they were but you couldn't. And you are smart Spinelli, I thought you of all people could get that." She says back bitterly. She didn't understand how Spinelli couldn't get her answer was final, and it wasn't going to change in a day or a week or a month, maybe ever. His opinion wasn't so why should hers?

"My apologizes." Spinelli says. He does get where she's coming from and would it be easiest to just walk away? Yes. But walking away is the easiest way to do everything. He doesn't want that, he just wants her.

"I wish an apology could fix this, but it's a lot more serious than that, it's a life matter, a huge thing that we disagree on." She argues beginning to push the cart and walk towards the door Spinelli stood under.

"I need to get through." She says looking at him sadly, knowing that this is just hard for him as it was for her, and she wishes it didn't have to be. He thinks he can fix this with words but he can't and how can she ask him to hide his opinion for his whole life for her?

"El-" Spinelli started getting interrupted.

"'I'm working, please Spinelli, I need to get these down stairs." She begs.

Spinelli steps back and aside into the open hospital halls and lets the lab tech and her cart pass without looking back to him. He decides to follow the frustrated girl so they can continue this and figure out a way past it, or at least a step towards it.

He runs to catch up to her and finds her pressing a down button on the elevator and looks towards him again. She just sighs, she doesn't know what else to do.

"Ellie i didn't come here hoping to change your opinion or do anything now, I just wanted to apologize and hopefully get on the right track to fixing the dilemma, no matter what it is, i can't just end now, without you." he explains.

"But I come with my opinions, the opinions you can't accept." she responds crossing her arms.

"I can accept the reality of them, and I can accept that they are yours, just as you mine, and I need us to be in a good place, we don't have to talk about it now, we don't have to talk about it today, but when we do I promise I will not try to sway your opinion in any manner and maybe we can find a way to work." Spinelli pleads just as the elevator dings and the doors open.

Ellie rolls the cart in and squeezes her self in the cramped elevator abandoning the man she loves. Spinelli knows he needs a response, a no ,a maybe, something. He quickly jumps into the last space available in the tiny elevator and the doors close.

"Spinelli there isn't room in here, we are cramped and so close." Ellie says trying to breathe.

"I swear this is how every smutty fanfiction starts." Spinelli responds noticing just how close they were.

"Are you asking me to have sex with you right now?!" Ellie asks shocked starting to get very claustrophobic.

"Gracious, no, I understand you still think we have an issue since you abandoned my question, Ellie please I can accept you and love you, the same way I do every day, we don't need this as a topic, I understand it's my doing, and I beg your forgiveness." Spinelli says just as the door opens.

"Okay Spinelli, if you can truly drop this, I can do this. I love you too." She says rolling the cart out Spinelli excited close behind. She smiles at his reaction and kisses him quickly before rolling the cart down the hall to where it's needed.

Spinelli has gotten his victory and his girl. But the topic was destine to rise again in life. When? He doesn't know, but he hopes when he can hold on to his Ellie.


End file.
